bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Phosphor Crystal Rineth
Phosphor Crystal Rineth Skill 'Pulsating Charge (BB gauge fills enormously after each turn & hugely boosts Fire, Earth elemental damage) 'Burst 'Dark Crystal Phosphorescence (13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts Fire, Earth elemental damage; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Spinel Intensity (16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable 1 turn Def reduction, gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts Fire, Earth elemental damage; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Treasure: Sacred Crystal (21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts Fire, Earth elemental damage & enormously boosts BB gauge for 5 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Primeval Crystal (Reduces damage from Earth, Thunder types) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary The Sacred Crystal! Seriously... I thought she was going to play a part in raid the moment I read her lore. ANYWAY, Rineth is the wielder of the Sacred Crystal, which is one of the Nine Sacred Treasures we know and love, recovering 10 BC after each turn. Now, at first, I thought Rineth was going to be a BB utility unit. Guess what? She somewhat is! Though, it's kinda unfortunate to see Rineth's BB regen buff get outclassed so fast by Andaria, but I'm sure she's got some use. Here it goes! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Rineth has a nice innate 6 BC regen on her Leader Skill, which is now the best BB gauge regen effect in the game on Leader Skill. Previously, Alma was in the lead recovering 5 BC per turn. This is definitely a great buff for squads focusing on recovering BB gauges. Mitigators will definitely like this kind of treatment, especially with Rineth's BB regen buff being the best in the game on Leader Skill. Rineth also boosts Fire and Earth elemental damage by 125%. While this sounds good, it's very limited. There's only so many units that can benefit from this elemental boost. What makes things even more limited is that elemental buffs, such as those provided by Shida, Aneil, Quaid, etc., do not apply to the elemental damage boost. The original element must be used to take the elemental damage boost in effect, thus limiting the squad to only Fire and Earth units if one wants to fully utilize Rineth's Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Rineth's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the typical modifier that most 7* units use. Rineth's damage output will be very high thanks to her high damage modifier and her high Atk stat. Rineth provides a 4 BC regen buff, which is not too shabby. However, it's not the best in the game as Rineth's SBB buff is superior than this buff. Besides, both Rineth's BB and SBB BC regen buffs do not stack. It's still a nice buff to utilize as it adds a nice boost to BB gauge momentum. Rineth also provides a 75% Fire and Earth elemental damage buff. As mentioned in the Leader Skill section, this buff is good for those that can utilize it, but it's very limited. Elemental damage boosts only apply when the original element is used and thus, elemental buffs cannot be used to combo with this. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Rineth's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is a much higher damage modifier than the typical 500% SBB damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage output will be very high thanks to her high damage modifier and her high Atk stat. Rineth has a 30% chance of reducing Def by 50%. While this may be a good debuff, it's actually useless to use if you are able to use ignore-Def. Even with ignore-Def active, any modifications to Def will become useless since the buffs are multiplied into the current Def. Thus, when ignore-Def is active, enemy Def is treated as 0. Besides, this debuff has a relatively low chance in proccing. Additionally, Rineth has all of the effects from her BB, but recovers more BB gauges. Instead of a 4 BC regen, it’s a 6 BC regen, which is currently the second best BB regen buff in the game. Additionally, this works very well with her Leader Skill as you can recover 12 BC per turn. Mitigators will enjoy this as this fills about half of their BB gauges assuming no modifications to BC cost. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Rineth's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is a much higher damage modifier than the typical 1000% UBB damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage output will be very high thanks to her high damage modifier and her high Atk stat. This UBB is a tad selective. It boosts Fire and Earth elemental damage by 300%. Now, this is a very great and significant boost in damage. This means that the damage will become multiplied by 4.5 (50% base + 300% from Rineth’s UBB = 350%). Though this UBB has a ton of damage utility, its full usage can only be utilized by Fire and Earth units. Rineth also boosts BB Atk by 300%, which is great. However, it isn’t the best in the game on UBB as there is Zenia with her 500% BB Atk buff. Besides, Gazia’s SBB can provide a 300% BB Atk buff. Additionally, Zenia’s UBB buffs are available to all units rather than a select couple of elements with Rineth’s elemental damage buffs. Rineth also provides a 50 BC regen buff. This is nice as most or all units in the squad will refill their BB gauges to full. This drastically boosts the BB gauge momentum as SBB can easily be spammed. Unlike most BC regen buffs, this buff lasts for 5 turns, which is the longest BC regen buff in the game. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Not too shabby. Rineth receives 10% less damage from Earth and Thunder attacks. This is a nice bonus to have as this also stacks with mitigation. With stacked mitigation, you can reduce even more damage. However, this Extra Skill is only limited to Earth and Thunder damage and it has to come from Earth and Thunder enemies. Elemental buffs do not count. Arena Score: 8/10 Rineth has a 30 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is very good to use in Arena. Her Atk yields a high damage output, especially with her normal attack. Additionally, she’s a good counter to Earth and Thunder units as Rineth mitigates 10% of the damage taken on her own. As a lead, Rineth makes Fire and Earth enemies the amazing. Their damage becomes boosted by 125%. However, it depends on which enemies your units target. Not everyone uses Earth and Thunder units and there may be a chance of not encountering a single Earth or Thunder unit at all. It’s a very good damage utility boost to have, but it’s too selective. In contrast, Rineth fills 6 BC each turn. In case if your squad lacks BC production, this 6 BC regen effect can help fill in the missing BC that units may need. Though, BC regen doesn’t add as much BB gauge momentum compared to effects like BB fill rate. With BB fill rate, BC becomes much more potent, filling more BB gauges compared to the 6 BC fill which provides no potency to BC and fills a small portion of units’ BB gauges. Stats Score: 9/10 Very good and versatile. Rineth truly excels in her Atk stat. Additionally, her Def and Rec are relatively high as well. The only real lacking stat is her HP. In terms of typing, my type preference for Rineth is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Similar to Iris, Rineth’s usage is rather limited. Her main focus is on Fire and Earth units in the squad. It also deems a problem since elemental damage boosts only apply when the original element is used. This same similar issue applies to units like Signas, Kagura, Iris, etc. However, Rineth does provide a useful BB regen buff to help boost the squad’s BB gauge momentum. This works great with mitigators that need to use their BB every turn. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Sacred Crystal Conclusion Total Score: 8.3/10 To think that the Sacred Crystal would be the easiest of the Nine Treasures to obtain is expected. To think that a unit like Rineth would have the one of the best BC regen buffs in the game seems to be quite expected as well! Do you have the Sacred Crystal? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Rineth! How will you use her? Will you equip her with the Sacred Crystal for lore sakes? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Indigo Soul Iris *Dragon Scroll Kagura *Ruinous Andaria *Obsidian Seraph Zenia Category:Blog posts